<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PackWhore by notyourtipicalauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069418">PackWhore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor'>notyourtipicalauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Debunking Stereotypes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, BWC, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vernon Boyd, Boyd Has A Big Fat Ass, Boyd Has A Nice Ass, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Vernon Boyd, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, New York City, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Power Bottom Vernon Boyd, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Queen Vernon Boyd, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Vernon Boyd Is A Slut, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1.</p><p>While going to visit a friend by train<br/>Boyd was saved from kissing the floor by  a beautiful blonde man<br/>and noticing the massive boner that the stranger was packing<br/>Boyd decided to repay him with his hungry hole</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2.<br/>after some tough training<br/>Boyd offers himself to help their pented up packmates<br/>knowing pretty well that they haven't had sex in such a long time<br/>and if the way they've been ogling his big ass it's any indication<br/>their long hanging cocks gaining life in those obscene shorts of his packmates are the affirmation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Everyone, Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Peter Hale, Vernon Boyd/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Debunking Stereotypes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PackWhore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this, I'm certain that you'd do<br/>I hope you can read the endnotes of this first work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he's been aware of what he is packing behind. Boyd has been using his assets<br/>with all the available men disposed to give him a long and satisfied one hell of a dicking<br/>Especially if it is a big, long and thick white dick, so it's pretty normal for Boyd to use his<br/>nice derriere in teasing ways, making the mission of his daily life to make any men <br/>available in his vicinity get a boner.</p><p>In fact, he recalled a moment, a trip he did while he was in new york visiting one of his old friends<br/>and while he was on the way to it. He was on the train and during a sudden braking <br/>Boyd almost got a kiss off the floor if it wasn't by the hand That held him to a warm and muscled body, <br/>feeling the great chest and the massive  erection tucked Between his two big buttocks covered by tight<br/>Pants, looking back at his savior, Boyd found himself With a beautiful blond man a little bit taller than him<br/>with green eyes and thick lips who certainly will feel pretty good on the mouth of his hungry ass.<br/>The Man asked him If he was all right? To which he just replied With a smile and said more than ever.</p><p>and that's how he found himself sustaining the pole of one of the last carriages that were practically <br/>isolated. except for two or three people who fortunately were minding their own business and oblivious<br/>to the fun happening behind them. Boyd was sustaining the pole and moaning for the long and thick <br/>cock that was pumping inside of him and gaining speed at the same time. While the beautiful white guy<br/>was telling him how much of a tease was, especially when he dropped his bag and gave him a peak of <br/>that white jockstrap that was containing that beautiful chocolate cake, knowing pretty well that those tight pants<br/>were not able to contain those big globes of his when he is bent.</p><p>Remembering the moment Boyd recalled felt the warm air on his buttcheeks and some people looking at his butt<br/>knowing pretty well that some passengers were drooling, looking and some bolder ones even took some pictures <br/>to save the moments that his ass decided to take some air for being constricted such a long time in his tight pants.</p><p>Besides, that's one of the reasons that he likes to wear always a jockstrap or even better just bare, basically, because<br/>he loves how his pants stretch around his ass, especially when the fabric rises up his crack, emphasizing his donk<br/>even more and secondly the access to the wonderfulness that was his ass is easier to whoever wanted to take the bait.<br/>Fortunately for him, it's pretty often to start his day with a cock up his ass and to end it with his hole gaping and <br/>oozing gallons of cum.</p><p>Getting back to the situations that he was in, Boyd took one of the hands of the stud that was fucking and started to lick<br/>those thick and long fingers that were before in his ass. and with a grinning look behind, he started to meet the savage thrusts<br/>knowing pretty well the waving that his ass was causing. if it's the man hypnotized look was any indication then his booty<br/>slap was the agreement.</p><p>Half an hour later, Boyd felt the man's seed spilling inside of him and himself clenching as a response to milk as much seed <br/>as he can. whimpering when the guy finally abandoned his cunt  and started to finger his hole, feeling the liquid inside of him<br/>scurrying between his thighs.</p><p>"That was so Fucking good" - The stranger expressed, to finally leave because it was time for him to finish his trip, and with one <br/> final kiss to his hole, and with a presentation card stuck between his chocolate cheeks he left. which Boyd clenched and finally saved in <br/>the pocket of his shirt.</p><p>and that's when the sudden smell of an alpha assaulted his senses. getting aware that was one of the guys that were in the same carriage<br/>that he was first. Boyd was practically manhandled until he was suspended in the air and then stuck to the wall. expecting an attack for the <br/>sudden movements, Boyd flashed his beta eyes when he felt his legs being thrown over some tough and massive shoulders and confused when <br/>his hole was practically shoved in the alpha's face, confused by the action Boyd took the sight of his attacker,  the alpha was a muscled beautiful <br/>man with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and if he dares to say it the stud's height is like 6ft5 (1,95 m) Damn and he thought he was tall<br/>and an alpha nonetheless no matter if one of them is smaller or taller than him he knows exactly how much strength they have, especially that time <br/>that Scott was training with him, and the smaller man was throwing him through the air like he was weightless.</p><p>Boyd was brought back to reality when he felt, the big alpha tongue feasting on his ass, which made  the beta grabbed the alpha's hair and shoved him<br/>even deeper in his ass, which caused to the alpha go harder and faster inside the hungry and already filled hole, reaching places that Boyd thought<br/>were not easily accessible to the human tongue to the point that he was feeling his prostate being brutally attacked and reached a new orgasm with <br/>just a tongue up his ass and the semen falling down in the alpha's face. Knowing pretty well the mistake he did, Boyd was expecting to be murdered just at that moment,<br/>when suddenly the alpha took the semen that fell on his face along with the one that he had in his mouth and splashes the cock that he didn't recall being out.</p><p>Boyd Took a sight and was salivating to have that big and vanilla cock, inside his guts, expecting to finally know the rumors if werewolves have knots, even though he knows<br/>he is one too, Boyd didn't pay attention to his cock as much as he pays attention to his ass, which is the medium that he receives pleasure more. that's why he was eager to finally<br/>have a big and long alpha cock up his pussy, especially if they are this packed as the beautiful man that was sustaining him like he has no weight at all.</p><p>Getting ready for the action, the alpha put Boyd on the floor and then grabbed him again, but this time he put the beta's legs around his waist and his hands around his neck, <br/>looking to the alpha face to face, Boyd started to kiss the horny alpha who was slipping his monster cock up his exposed hole, witch made Boyd left a sound of pain and pleasure<br/> at the same time and without warning the whole and thick cock was shoved entirely and thought that a baseball batt was shoved up there.</p><p>Smirking because the pain and the pleasure were finally mixing Boyd started to jump on the large schlong destroying his guts while the alpha was biting his lips and leaving marks<br/>around his neck, knowing exactly that the marks are going to last for weeks, but he doesn't care, he just cares to get to know this man and being fucked 24/7.</p><p>And that just happened the moment they got to new york, where the alpha of new york called Emanuel (finally getting to know of the stranger) finally knotted him and was gangbanged<br/>with the betas of Emanuel's pack, proving every knot that was accessible to him, there were cocks everywhere during that week, in his mouth, sometimes two up his ass. two in his mouth as well<br/>and others in his hands. </p><p>On his way back to the town, Emanuel fucked him again and put a plug up his hole, and sent him a video of the gangbang, which Boyd was loving especially because of the contrast that their skin<br/>were giving, his dark and chocolate skin was practically glowing along the creamy skin of his lovers. and as a man with a mission, Boyd found himself asking how will be gangbanged by his own pack</p><p> </p><p>;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got till the end, I congratulate you<br/>I will write more bottom, Boyd, as a black man myself it is kind of frustrating<br/>when you only see black guys portrayed as tops the whole time in every scenery<br/>they're involved, in porn, in stories, and especially in the gay community when sometimes<br/>black men who are versatile or bottom tend to be discriminated against, you don't know how many awful comments I've read<br/>of some people discriminating blackfellas, because they like to do something on a bed that is none of their business.</p><p>and I noticed that most of the best and big butt that I've seen and touched fortunately are from black men, some whites too, but the majority comes to my black people, just an opinion btw , In twitter I've found a space with some black gays and bi who are against the stereotypes that porn often portrays and I'm so glad because it gave me the motivation to write this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>